Light emitting diode (LED) arrays may be used for lighting in a variety of applications such as automobiles, interior living and working spaces, exterior lighting and similar applications. A LED array may also be called a LED matrix. Some examples of LED lighting systems include features such as individual control of multiple LEDs, which may include dimming and changing colors to respond to desired lighting output.